Become Woody: Recommended Character Showdown
Become Woody: Recommended Character Showdown 'was an event in the Become Woody Discord where 16 characters submitted by the players were pit against each other in a tournament to join the game. Timeline '''August 4, 2018 '- A secret image was discovered in the server, announcing the event. 'August 7, 2018 '- Submissions for the BWRCS began. 'August 12, 2018 '- Submissions closed. Vroomby, Lemonade, Corn Bread, and Fish Monster were revealed as the first set of fighters. 'August 13, 2018 '- HelloKevin, Calligraphy the Edgy Cat Rock, Robot Grassy, and Hushpuppy were revealed as the second set of fighters. 'August 14, 2018 '- Chef Kirby, Propeller, Box of Nails, and Anvil were revealed as the third set of fighters. 'August 15, 2018 '- 5b Trio, Windmill, BIOSy, and Gundhamy were revealed as the final set of fighters. 'August 18, 2018 '- Round 1 began! The voting for Box of Nails vs Vroomby & Chef Kirby vs Calligraphy the Edgy Cat Rock began. 'August 19, 2018 '- Voting ended. Vroomby and Chef Kirby advanced to Round 2. 'August 20, 2018 '- The voting for Fish Monster vs. Gundhamy & Propeller vs. Corn Bread began. 'August 21, 2018 '- Voting ended. Fish Monster and Corn Bread advanced to Round 2. 'August 22, 2018 '- The voting for Lemonade vs. Anvil & Robot Grassy vs. 5b Trio began. 'August 23, 2018 '- Voting ended. Anvil and 5b Trio advanced to Round 2. 'August 24, 2018 '- The voting for Windmill vs. BIOSy & HelloKevin vs. Hushpuppy began. 'August 25, 2018 '- Voting ended, Windmill and Hushpuppy advanced to Round 2. Round 1 officially ended. 'August 26, 2018 '- Round 2 began! The voting for Vroomby vs. Chef Kirby & Fish Monster vs. Corn Bread began. 'August 27, 2018 '- Voting ended. Vroomby vs. Chef Kirby ended in a tie, and a tiebreaker was held. Chef Kirby won the tiebreaker and advanced to the Semifinals along with Corn Bread. 'August 28, 2018 '- The voting for Anvil vs. 5b Trio & Windmill vs. Hushpuppy began. 'August 29, 2018 '- Voting ended. Anvil and Hushpuppy advanced to the Semifinals. Round 2 officially ended. 'August 30, 2018 '- The Semifinals began! The voting for Chef Kirby vs. Corn Bread began. 'August 31, 2018 '- Voting ended, Corn Bread advanced to the final battle. 'September 1, 2018 '- The voting for Anvil vs. Hushpuppy began. 'September 2, 2018 '- Voting ended. Anvil advanced to the final battle. The Semifinals concluded. 'September 3, 2018 '- The finals began! Voting for the final match between Corn Bread & Anvil began. 'September 4, 2018 '- Voting ended. Corn Bread came out on top as the victor of the '''Become Woody: Recommended Character Showdown! October 10, 2018 '''- Corn Bread is added to the game. Contestants Bracket Box of Nails|4 = Vroomby|7 = Chef Kirby|9 = Calligraphy|12 = Fish Monster|14 = Gundhamy|17 = Propeller|19 = Corn Bread|22 = Lemonade|24 = Anvil|27 = Robot Grassy|29 = 5b Trio|32 = Windmill|34 = BIOSy|37 = HelloKevin|39 = Hushpuppy|3rdplace = no|3 = 37.1%|5 = '''62.9%|8 = 73.3%|10 = 26.7%|42 = Vroomby|44 = Chef Kirby|13 = 70.3%|15 = 29.7%|18 = 35.3%|20 = 64.7%|47 = Fish Monster|49 = Corn Bread|23 = 43.3%|25 = 56.7%|28 = 37.5%|30 = 62.5%|52 = Anvil|54 = 5b Trio|33 = 75%|35 = 25%|38 = 25.9%|40 = 74.1%|57 = Windmill|59 = Hushpuppy|43 = 50%|45 = 50%|48 = 31.4%|50 = 68.6%|62 = Chef Kirby|64 = Corn Bread|41 = Tiebreaker Winner: C.Kirby|53 = 69%|55 = 31%|58 = 48.6%|60 = 51.4%|67 = Anvil|69 = Hushpuppy|63 = 23.1%|65 = 76.9%|72 = Corn Bread|68 = 76.2%|70 = 23.8%|74 = Anvil|73 = 62.1%|75 = 37.9%}} Predictions and Implementations BWRCS Challonge Page! Here, the players made predictions on who they thought would be the victor of the BWRCS. Character Implementations Sheet Gallery Challenger15_approaching.png Challenger15_promo.png Challenger10_approaching.png Challenger10_promo.png Challenger01_approaching.png Challenger01_promo.png Challenger05_approaching.png Challenger05_promo.png Challenger08_approaching.png Challenger08_promo.png Challenger09_approaching.png Challenger09_promo.png Challenger11_approaching.png Challenger11_promo.png Challenger06_approaching.png Challenger06_promo.png Challenger14_approaching.png Challenger14_promo.png Challenger02_approaching.png Challenger02_promo.png Challenger03_approaching.png Challenger03_promo.png Challenger04_approaching.png Challenger04_promo.png Challenger07_approaching.png Challenger07_promo.png Challenger13_approaching.png Challenger13_promo.png Challenger12_approaching.png Challenger12_promo.png Challenger16_approaching.png Challenger16_promo.png ROUND1MATCH1.png ROUND1MATCH2.png ROUND1MATCH3.png ROUND1MATCH3RESULTS.png ROUND1MATCH4.png ROUND1MATCH4RESULTS.png ROUND1MATCH5.png ROUND1MATCH5RESULTS.png ROUND1MATCH6.png ROUND1MATCH6RESULTS.png ROUND1MATCH7.png ROUND1MATCH7RESULTS.png ROUND1MATCH8.png ROUND1MATCH8RESULTS.png ROUND2MATCH1.png ROUND2MATCH1SUDDENDEATH.png ROUND2MATCH2.png ROUND2MATCH2RESULTS.png ROUND2MATCH34.png ROUND2MATCH34RESULTS.png SEMIFINALSMATCH1.png SEMIFINALSMATCH1RESULTS.png SEMIFINALSMATCH2.png SEMIFINALSMATCH2RESULTS.png FINALSCOLLAGE.png winner.png Category:Events